The XANA Warriors
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: XANA decides to make his own warriors to deal with the lyoko warriors.


**A/N: Just a little something I thought up. I own nothing but the nameless OC's.**

* * *

Within the dorms of Kadic Academy not a sound was made. Not by a boy, nor a girl, or even from Kiwi the not-so-secret pet of Odd Della Robbia. The same could not be said for the room across from the room that housed said dog and owner. Among the papers strewn about the floor and desk, there was a lone open laptop atop the swivel chair that was blaring an insipid beeping capable of waking a giant from its slumber. Or it would've if the cause of said beeping had not disabled the speakers.

In the room that housed the "secret" pet the door to the room was rigid, closed, and above all locked so that no intruder could get in. This meant nothing as a nurse with four syringes literally phased through the door like a specter. Kiwi, sensing the intruder, awoke with a fierce drive to protect his master and his friend, only to immediately whimper in fear upon seeing the nurse' hand become alit with blue electricity. While the domesticated animal couldn't place why it was afraid, it quickly went under the desk to hide and avoid any pain. Letting out a wicked and distorted chuckle at the fear of the primitive animal the nurse turned toward it's master, and used the syringe to acquire a one inch vile's worth of the red life giving liquid that coursed through the svelte boy's veins. While aware that he could not possess the boy directly, the specter simply placed a finger on the boy's punctured arm and used it's power to seal up the holes in the skin layers and vein. It was a simple matter of lather, rinse, and repeat with the other boy in the room. Seeing that it's mission on this floor was complete the specter phased through the door once again, leaving only a whimpering dog in it's wake.

In the floor above the specter phased through the door of a sleeping pinkette, other than a few seconds of contemplating whether or not to kidnap the sleeping girl, the blood was acquired and the holes were sealed. The house of Yumi Ishiyama was the one place with, ironically, the easiest to complete, and that was certainly saying something compared to the rest. There were no contemplations to waste time on, everyone had been asleep, and not even the youngest child was awake to play some obscene game or prepare a prank for his sister. Of course none of this really mattered to the specter, so long as it's mission was completed with as little obstructions as possible then it could care less about how easy it was or was not. A simple lather, rinse and repeat, and a few seconds later it was as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

Looking at the syringes filled with the life essence of its enemies as it traveled through digital space, the specter smiled wickedly in glee. Materializing in a metallic silver hall, the specter walked through the facility toward the room that housed it's supercomputer. Once their it gazed upon the machine. A circular console in the rooms center, with various flashing colored buttons and small screens littering it like a scattered jigsaw puzzle with an obscene amount of pieces scattered about a floor. At the corners of the room were four cylindrical capsules that reached the ceiling, each one was left ajar to wait for their awaited contents. Placing each vial in each scanner with the utmost care, the specter went to the console to begin the process. The computer hummed with life as it processed the commands and protocols of its master. The screens became filled to the brim with windows and scrolling text, and the sounds of a filling gauge was steadily growing louder and overshadowing the humming of the computer.

Then everything suddenly stopped. The humming, the gauge filling sound, windows and scrolling text, all of it. The doors of each scanner opened one by one, revealing that within them were four teens. The first was a thirteen year old italian boy that had short white hair with a red streak, red eyes, milky white skin, and a stoic expression. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a pair of lavender blush socks, white pants, and white shoes. The second teen was a fifteen year old german boy with neat black hair, peach skin, brown eyes, and a kind and expressive expression. He wore a red vest over a yellow t-shirt, red cargo pants, and black and white trainers. The third was a sixteen year old japanese girl with short black hair, peach skin, and a perky expression. She wore a pink t-shirt, purple jeans, white socks, and pink shoes. The last teen was a thirteen year old girl with dark pink hair, peach skin, dark olive green eyes, and a somewhat melancholy expression. She wore a black hoodie, black jeans, dark grey socks and black shoes. As the four stepped out of their scanners, the specter smiled and said.

"Welcome my creations, I am XANA," The eye of XANA briefly appeared on the scientist forehead. "I have created you for one purpose, and one purpose only: to destroy the Lyoko Warriors. Failure is not an option, I do not care how long it takes so long as it's done, understood?"

The four looked at one another before turning back to the specter and saying in perfect unison. "Understood, XANA."

XANA smiled and said, "Then I christen you four as the XANA Warriors."


End file.
